(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conductive composite materials and more particularly to composite materials for shielding against the effects of EMI/EMP in corrosive marine environments.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that existing methods of improving the electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electromagnetic pulse (EMP) performance of lightweight non-corrosive, non-metallic materials, so often used in today's commercial and military enclosures, have typically utilized coatings, platings and/or separate metallic layers. Coatings and platings on present nonmetallic materials have not provided acceptable solutions in the areas of material adhesion, adequate shielding effectiveness and material electrochemical compatibility when interfaced with other materials. Hybrid connectors consisting of independent metal and plastic layers may provide a measure of EMI/EMP performance. This approach, however, incurs increased material/connector complexity and weight.